nascencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Grotto
whittle, hew, scrape, and peel a caste made a bit too real a line of silver set to seal a god made out of clay once worked his hands to wracked to the kiln the die is stacked the fire tended never lacked the potter set to stay as time performed its chore the potter's faith soon was wore in the clay grew a rotten core and he would rue this day such things should never be in the end this apogee unleashed a sin that had no lee a god made out of clay Little else is known of the civilization which bore the Pontiff's creation, and through this sin caused the Great Cataclysm. Just that from it, the Pontiffs chose what worthy few they deemed and lead them to the land of Kolse. The Golden One, shut away and silent in his Onyx Spire around which the city of Aram was built. The Priestess, embodiment of all faith in her sunken cathedral, grows giant warriors out of children from Linngal. The Commander, forged from steel and blood, calls forth victory in battle in the Colosseum of Tell. The Philosopher, existing outside this plane yet muse to all creation, seeks acquisition of all knowledge in his Great Library in Tinab. The Iudex, Judge and Jury, is said to be everywhere and nowhere. Untold generations have past since the settling of Kolse, and now the influences of the Pontiffs in the people of this land are little more than an archetype. A basis of ideals and faiths. This is where you find yourselves. Some traveling near or far to a kingdom civilized yet still wild. Stray too far from the main roads and you may encounter dangers that you are not prepared for, both mundane and supernatural. There exist structures outside of normal understanding wandering the wilds of this place. These Wandering Castles, as they are called, blink into and out of existence, and are never in one place for too long. A native race of semi-intelligent beast men called the Aramathi exist here as well. First encountered when the Pontiffs and their refugees settled this land these nomadic hunter gatherers are always on the move, lest they are caught by the slavers. Unrest among their tribes rises and is quelled time and time again. As they have neither the technology nor thaumaturgy to overthrow their oppressors. Kolse is split into five city states with a complex system of economics and governing. Aram the self-proclaimed capital of Kolse, Linngal at the shores of the Priestess's Swamp, Enim upon the Lake Mirrah, Tell at the heart of the Kolsean Vertex, and Tinab deep in the northern deserts. Other than those large metropolises there are several smaller settlements where men and fae eek out a subsitance far from the hustle and bustle of the city. You have sought out employment in the city of Linngal where it is rumored coin can be earned working for any of the major guilds within the city. The Mireguard also frequently employee citizens to assist in their duties as needed, but the rough demeanor and sometimes dangerous tasks asked by them can put off the more conscientious adventurer. Gameplay: Sessions __NOEDITSECTION__